Sonata del tiempo
by Inwe Faelivrin
Summary: Eren es un violinista con un profundo cariño a la música, Levi es un director de orquesta que la ama tanto que la odia. Sus caminos se encontrarán en un espacio creado por las emociones. La Sonata del tiempo evoca tristeza, esperanzas, sonrisas y desilusiones. Aunque nos sugiere que el amor duele, nos recuerda que el dolor nos hace vivos.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**

**Géneros: El que lector le coloque. Yo lo clasifico Romance.**

**Es Levi x Eren.**

**Esta historia actualiza los domingos. **

**Los comentarios abajo.**

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones.

* * *

><p>Partitura Uno:<p>

Nombres

Cuando era niño, madre decía cosas adorables de mí. Que era muy alegre, muy amistoso y una personita confiable. Ella sonreía, siempre sonreía….

Mi madre me regaló mi primer Violín cuando tenía ocho años. Era de un caoba claro de 2/4 para niños, esto quiere decir que era pequeño y ajustable a mi tamaño. Mis primeras experiencias con el violín no fueron agradables bajo ningún concepto. El sonido y el tacto eran ariscos y difíciles de controlar. El Violín es de esos instrumentos que no sueltan un sonido agradable al principio, sino que con esfuerzo y caricias los haces amables.

Debo admitir que fue un infierno, pues soy un chico, ahora adulto, desordenado y sentimental. No tiene cabida decir que intenté abandonarlo en muchísimas ocasiones por su terca terquedad, valga la redundancia.

El violín como instrumento, y otros músicos saben que es así, tiene una personalidad difícil y quejona. Aun cuando vayas con amor y paciencia siempre "peleará", en algún sentido de la palabra, contigo. Para un niño de ocho niños, entrenar la paciencia era casi imposible.

Pero ante todo pronóstico, antes de rendirme, el violín se hizo deseable ante mis verdes ojos. Quería sacarle notas amables, quería hacerlo brillar y que fuera un majestuoso recuerdo. Pero, ¿por qué no dejarlo?, sencillo. Las notas apasionantes que al final revela son increíbles. Anexado a que amo los retos y no podía dejar que un violín acaobado me ganara.

Como dije en el principio, mi madre sonreía muchísimo. Ese violín había costado mucho dinero. Dinero que hizo falta para tratar la enfermedad de mi padre.

Yo tenía diez años en su funeral y toqué una melodía sin autor.

Procuré en ese lluvioso entierro aprender una canción decente para tocar a los muertos…

Toqué el Ave María de Gounud cuatro años más tarde en el funeral de mi madre.

Desde entonces, el violín me ha acompañado en la adolescencia. Incapaz de sonreír o de hacer travesuras amorosas. Me sentía muerto y solo podía hablar a través de mi violín. Pero meses después, conocí a los Ackerman y desde entonces viví con ellos hasta mis dieciocho años. Cuando decidí mudarme solo.

Con el paso de los años, mi Violín se hizo amable. Me esforzaba cada día a sacarle melodías suaves. Me presente en varios concursos, quedando en algún lugar del podio ganador. No me interesaban los premios.

Entonces, ¿Por qué participaba?

En el segundo asiento cerca del escenario había siempre dos asientos vacíos, y en el clamor de la multitud sentía los aplausos de mis padres.

Mikasa, la joven chica hija de los Ackerman tocaba el Contra-bajo. A ella y a mí nos aceptaron en una prestigiosa escuela de música en Berlín.

Nunca les contaré a mis padres que me habían aceptado en la escuela de Música Franz Liszt Weimar. Nunca les contaré lo feliz que fui y que deseaba verlos en alguno de mis conciertos.

_Ese violín que mi madre le dio a los ocho años significaría mucho para mi vida, para la vida de Eren Jaeger. _

**Eren Jaeger. 20 años. Berlín: **

El Sol era implacable el primer día en Escuela Superior de Música Franz Liszt Weimar a la que asistiría Eren. Con veinte años ya sabía desenvolverse en una ciudad como Berlín. Su alemán era perfecto, pero en la escuela debía hablar inglés.

El folleto que sujetaba en las manos le daba varias indicaciones: los nuevos ingresos debían estar en inscripciones formalizando su estadía en el campus.

Ya tenía quince minutos de retraso y no es porque haya llegado tarde. El chico corría de un lado para el otro con un violín que estaba recién comprado y apenas tenía el tiempo para afinarlo. El violín nuevo era de un caoba espléndido y poseía un matiz vino tinto. Adicional había gastado lo que le quedaban de sus ahorros en un fino forro de cuero.

Desde que era huérfano, el seguro de le había cedido una beca sobrevivencia y una familia adoptiva. La beca le había servido para múltiples gastos musicales y de índole personal. La familia Ackerman ya era su familia.

Cuando el chico cumplió dieciocho años, vendió la casa de sus padres, compró un departamento y prefirió caminar antes de tener un carro. Pero ahora daría la vida por haberlo comprado bajo ese sol del primer día de clases.

Se quitó la chaqueta negra debido al calor. Su traje consistía en una camisa beige suave, unos vaqueros cómodos color negro y unos tenis casuales para verse bien.

Una gota de sudor se hizo presente en su mejilla derecha.

-Ten agua- Dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Mikasa Ackerman había llegado. Su familia adoptiva le había dicho que viviera con ellos en su casa, pero Eren se había negado. Al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, quería hacerlo todo solo; lo que sin duda, era muy difícil.

-Gracias Mikasa, ¿cómo están tus padres?- Dijo Eren tomando el agua que la chica con rasgos japonés le ofrecía

- Tranquilos, desean que te mudes con ellos- dijo la chica mirando al frente donde estaba una estatua con un jinete y su caballo. Significaba la libertad del hombre con la naturaleza. El viento sopló un poco refrescando a Eren y él se fijó detenidamente en Mikasa.

La chica había crecido, era hermosa sin duda. Su cabello negro y lacio contrastaba con su pálida piel y su sencillo vestido azul le daba un encanto que la chica parecía poseer. Algunos chicos de este nuevo Instituto voltearon a verla.

-Has crecido- dijo Eren sonriendo, botando la botella de agua en una basura cercana-Gracias de nuevo.

La Escuela Superior de Música Franz Liszt Weimar era impresionante. Su estructura era antigua pero muy bien conservada. Series de edificios no más alto de tres o cuatro pisos daban una vida seria y tradicional al instituto. Eren se sentía minúsculo ante tanta clase y cultura junta. Acompañado de Mikasa encontraron juntos la secretaria de inscripciones.

-Mikasa Ackerman, Contrabajo. Aceptada el 16 de Julio de este año.- Dijo la chica con serenidad. Una vez encontrada en los nuevos ingresos, pasó a su entrevista.

-Eren Jaeger, violín. Aceptado el 13 de Marzo de este año- Dijo con calma a la secretaria. Pasó a su correspondiente entrevista. Un tipo alto, rubio con ojos azules firmes y seguros le esperaban.

-Soy Irvin Smith, "Nice too meet you"- Dijo con un perfecto inglés que asombró a Eren. El joven sonrió de una forma amistosa y ubicó su asiento delante del Sr Smith. – Señor Jaeger, espero que sea consciente de la fecha. Estamos a 16 de Septiembre pero fue aceptado en Marzo. No asistió su formalización hasta ahora. Sin Incluir que el año pasado ingresó y perdió su cupo. Quisiera saber dos cosas de usted. La primera: ¿Por qué tardó tanto en formalizar su inscripción? Y la segunda ¿Qué relación tiene con los Ackerman?

Eren se sorprendió, nadie sabía de su relación con los Ackerman. Comenzó a contar la historia al Sr. Smith: "El año pasado no quise formalizar mi inscripción. Competí en dos especialidades de Violín en Chopin y Mozart, respectivamente. Viví con los Ackerman desde los catorce años. Ellos han influido bastante en mi carrera, pero mi talento me ha llevado donde estoy.

-Es joven, Jaeger. 20 años es la cúspide de la juventud. Espero que ese talento no sea desperdiciado y sea desarrollado bajo nuestra tutela.

El Sr Smith, quien era el nuevo director de la escuela superior, era estadounidense y poseía una larga carrera en dirección musical, afinación de instrumentos y un amplio conocedor del solfeo.

El director bajo un chaleco de vestir gris, mostraba serenidad y orden en sus ojos azules. Era calculador. Esto lo sabía Eren desde que dejó que el chico hablara sin parar y se dedicara a estudiar gestos, manos y conocimientos sobre el violín.

-Le asignaré a una clase diferente. Rivaille se encargará de usted. Quiero advertirle que es un profesor extremadamente fuerte e iracundo. Por tanto, estudie arduamente y no deje que su figura lo intimide. Sobre todo, paciencia y trabajo duro.

Eren asintió nervioso, el amable señor Smith lo había asignado con una especie de juez. Al salir de la entrevista, nadie le quería contar nada del profesor. Todos respondían con su peor cara y con pésames.

-Es que no lo entiendo, Mikasa- decía el joven Jaeger con desesperación a la hora del almuerzo. Sus clases comenzarían al día siguiente. – La gente ve al Sr Rivaille con mucho miedo. Uno me dijo "Es uno de los siete jinetes del apocalipsis" y se fue. Estoy nervioso.

Mikasa lo golpeó leventemente en el brazo. Quería que aquel chico dejara los nervios antes de que todo comenzara.

-Investigué un poco la repartición de profesores de este lugar. Rivaille es el que acepta menos alumnos y es de la élite que hay. Es el segundo director de la Filarmónica de Alemania. Tiene una carrera impresionante.

Eren se puso aún más nervioso con todo lo que Mikasa le había dicho. Sin duda Smith le había transferido a Rivaille por haber quedado dos veces en el mismo instituto. Era muy difícil ingresar y Eren lo había logrado en dos ocasiones.

Se levantaron luego de la hora de almuerzo y juntos siguieron caminando, conociendo la Universidad. Mikasa entendía el corazón de Jaeger casi a la perfección. Suspiró con pesar. Hubiera querido tener también a Armin. Aquel era otro de sus mejores amigos. Siempre era bueno alentarlo a nuevas cosas y tocaba la flauta con dulzura y paciencia.

Lo que pasó a continuación sucedió tan rápido que a Eren le costó procesarlo.

Una chico rubio venia hacia ellos, dos más le seguían el paso. Detrás de ellos, una chica rubia, una con el cabello castaño y una con el cabello muy corto les seguían el rastro. Al final de ellos un joven gritando instrucciones al aire captando la atención de varios estudiantes del instituto.

Mikasa reaccionó por instinto, me apartó del camino de los segundos chicos golpeándolos con fuerza. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

El primer chico, el rubio, era Armin. Eren sonrió mucho y fue a su encuentro:

-Ellos quería ver lo que compuse, y no podía dejarlos, y no quería, pero me siguieron y no pude… -Se fijó por primera vez en el rostro de su mejor amigo- ¡Eren! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quede aquí, igual que tú- dijo Eren con firmeza dándole con una sonrisa la mano a su amigo. Estaba realmente contento. – ¿Quiénes son esos?, ¡Mikasa! ¡Ya!, ¡Déjalos!

La Ackerman suspiró, los jóvenes le tenían miedo. Ella se levantó del suelo y sacudió su vestido. Cabe decir que la chica practicaba Kung fu desde antes que Jaeger se mudara con ellos.

Eren y Armin volvieron con el agitado grupo aunque ya sin temor debido a que Mikasa estaba cerca de ellos.

-Lo sentimos, Armin-Dijo el chico frotando su mentón con el debido dolor del golpe. Miró a Eren y se quedó en silencio. Luego siguió- Soy Jean Kirschtein y él, Marco Bodt.

Presentó a ambos de una sola vez, Eren asintió y se dirigió a los demás para saber sus nombres. Historia Reiss, la rubia. Sasha Braus, la cabello castaño. La morena con cabello corto, Ymir. Y Connie Springer el último en toda esa locura.

-Ymir no te dirá su verdadero nombre- sonreía Historia. Parecía una chica amigable y confiable. La morena se limitó a seguirla.

-Somos Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman- Dijo Eren sonriendo. Así se conocieron ocho de los doce estudiantes que tendría Rivaille. Lo descubrirían al día siguiente en la lección.

El salón donde Rivaille impartiría clases era de tamaño promedio. Se les pidió a los alumnos no traer sus instrumentos a la escuela, ya que ellos seleccionarían uno. Parecía un poco ilógica esta orden, pero había personas que tomarían instrumentos diferentes a los que comúnmente tocaban.

Pero primero, debían sobrevivir a cada instructor.

Los otros tres chicos faltantes llegaron con claras desventajas al salón, puesto que el día anterior el grupo de los ocho se había tropezado. Sin embargo, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar se tuvieron simpatía entre ellos y no se mezclaron con el desorden que hacían los otros.

-Y bueno, en el clímax de la pieza, se me cayó una nota.- Admitió Sasha con vergüenza. Jean rió y le acarició el cabello

-A todos nos pasa- comentó Marco con amabilidad viendo a Sasha

-A mí nunca me ha pasado. Por eso soy mejor- Dijo fríamente Reiner con un orgulloso y atropellante tono americano. Eren lo comparó con el Smith y definitivamente, esta arrastraba las palabras.

Todos se pusieron tensos. Reiner no era nada educado ya que a cualquiera se le puede ir una nota en el clímax si no está concentrado en la pieza.

-Pídele disculpas a Sasha- dijo Historia levantándose. Reiner se fijó por primera vez en ella y admiró lo bonita y valiente que era

-No le pediré disculpas si es a ella a quien se le va una nota. ¿Y tienes planes para almorzar? – Dijo Reiner mirando a la rubia. Mientras hacía esto, Ymir se levantó de su asiento para estar atravesarte al frente de Historia

-Nadie que hable de esa forma saldrá con ella- sentenció la morena, tajante con Reiner

- No hablo contigo, rara- respondió Reiner.

Ymir no se movió y tampoco se alteró, se mantenía serena protegiendo a Historia.

-Pídele disculpas a ambas- Dijo Eren ya molesto por la actitud del americano.

-No te metas, Jaeger- Le habló Reiner con tono engreído.

-Solo pide disculpas, Braun- Dijo el chico. El rubio ahora miraba Eren, se movió de su asiento y lo tomó por la camisa del instituto. –Te golpearé hasta que me canse. A ellas no las toco por ser chicas. A ti, te partiré un par de costillas.

- Eso lo veremos- dijo de la nada Mikasa levantándose, aquello los sorprendió a todos menos a Eren.

-¿Tu novia te defiende, Alemán?- comentó sarcástico el rubio.

Se miraron con mucho odio. Mikasa estaba a punto de saltar sobre Braun para defender a Eren cuando sonó algo en el escritorio.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que allí estaba sentado una persona pelo negro, con ojos grises filosos y una presencia que, ahora que se hacía notar, era aterradora. Era como un felino: Peligroso cuando lo ves y sigiloso cuando no lo ves.

-Siento interrumpirlos cuando iba a suceder algo genial- dijo tranquilamente la voz. Una voz segura y llena de firmeza. Aunque se notaba un aire de decepción en el tono del mentor- Mi café se había acabado y la clase estaba a punto de empezar.

El profesor miró su reloj en la mano izquierda. 8:15 de la mañana.

Todos se avergonzaron. Braun soltó a Eren y gruñó dirigiéndose a su asiento. Todos se calmaron y centraron la atención en la persona del escritorio.

El instructor llevaba una camisa azul marino manga larga arremangada, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos elegantes. Se había levantado y recostado del escritorio y sus ojos fríos se pasearon por los nuevos rostros.

-Me gustan los lunes de nuevos ingresos-dijo con frialdad detallando la cara de cada uno de los miembros de ese salón- Ustedes creen que daré clases y simplemente no saben que será una pesadilla. Puede que dejen de tocar música cuando me hayan conocido.

Silencio

-La semana que viene veré varios retiros de materias y cambios sobre el escritorio de Smith. Eso no le agrada. Pero en verdad, no me importa- comentó el instructor con mucha seguridad. Aguardando algún movimiento.

Todos respiraron con lentitud, pensando que ese felino peligroso que se hacía llamar su profesor les atacaría si respirasen más rápido.

-¿Cuál es mi nombre, Braun?- Dijo el dueño de los filosos ojos grises.

El chico se puso nervioso con violencia y pronunció el nombre con lentitud. Todos se quedaron petrificados con lo que escucharon.

-Levi Rivaille, señor.

Próxima clase: 

El Instructor. Aquel que crea músicos sin igual. "¿Cuanto hay en el corazón de un hombre?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**Descubrí la forma de unir los capitulos. (Perdonadme)**

**Para í actualizaré3**

** s/10906197/1/Sonata-de-Tiempo**


End file.
